There is an inherent desire for product manufacturers to get their product to the floor as easily as possible and in an aesthetically pleasing product display to catch the attention of the consumer. Retailers share this same desire. However, retailers are faced with the problem of having to unpack product when it arrives and put it into separate shelving for display. This takes time and delays product from being placed on store shelves upon its arrival at the retailer. Moreover, once the displays are set up at the retail location, they are not easily moveable preventing a retailer from changing the retail layout or footprint of the displayed products.
The present invention provides an improved display system and shipping container for shipping goods and displaying them at a desired location.